Takeshi 2012
Takeshi 2012 is a E-Petition aimed at bringing back Takeshi's Castle on challenge for 2012. It has an episode guide which they would like challenge to use if they bring Takeshi's Castle back. It would be new 'Best Of's' and Feature some games unseen to the UK. Episode Guide Episode 1 (Reunion/Clip Show) (Japanese Episode 101) After no new episode for so many years, Takeshi and Tani (General Lee) decide to meet up to reminisce, and try to forget their differences. However, it goes wrong... Highlights of: Skipping Stones Blueberry Hill High Rollers Roller Derby Wipe Out Episode 2 (Unseen Games) Animuddle (J. Ep 48 – Used for UK Series 2 Ep 22) Slipped Disks (J. Ep 87 – Used for UK Series 1 Ep 4) Show of Hands (J. Ep 67 – Used for UK Series 3 Ep 1 / Series 2 Ep 31) Skittles (J. Ep 81 – Used for UK Series 4 Ep 12 / Series 2 Ep 72) Quake (J. Ep 68 – Used for UK Series 4 Ep 6 / Series 2 Ep 66) Rope (J. Ep 1 – Used for UK Series 2 Ep 1) Karaoke (J. Ep 69 – Used for UK Series 3 Ep 2 / Series 2 Ep 32) Space Invaders (J. Ep 108 – Used for UK Series 1 Ep 13) Episode 3 (Unseen Games) Great Wall (J. Ep 71 – Used for UK Series 3 Ep 3 / Series 2 Ep 33) Slipped Disks (J. Ep 71 – Used for UK Series 3 Ep 3 / Series 2 Ep 33) Grid Iron (J. Ep 71 – Used for UK Series 3 Ep 3 / Series 2 Ep 33) Rope (J. Ep 2 – Used for UK Series 3 Ep 7 / Series 2 Ep 37) Roller Derby (J. Ep 54 – Used for UK Series 2 Ep 25) Quake (J. Ep 80 – Used for UK Series 4 Ep 11 / Series 2 Ep 71) Karaoke (J. Ep 115 – Used for UK Series 1 Ep 19) Space Invaders (J. Ep 109 – Used for UK Series 1 Ep 14) Episode 4 (Unseen Games: Specials) Fortress (J. Ep 56 – Used for UK Series 2 Ep 26) Slipped Disks (J. Ep 42 – Used for UK Series 2 Ep 18) Honeycomb Maze (J. Ep 42 – Used for UK Series 2 Ep 18) Uphill Garden (J. Ep 12 – Used for UK Series 1 Ep 32) Ball Cupping (J. Ep 110 – Used for UK Series 1 Ep 15) Karaoke (J. Ep 95 – Used for UK Series 1 Ep 8) Quake (J. Ep 78 – Used for UK Series 4 Ep 22 / Series 2 Ep 82) Final Fall '' - Not needed if other games last long enough (J. Ep 113 – Used for UK Series 1 Ep 18)'' Episode 5 (Unseen Games: Specials Special!) Bite the Bun (J. Ep 104 – Used for UK Series 1 Ep 11) Samurai Back (J. Ep 131 – Used for UK Hour-Long Special 9 / Series 2 Ep 91) Midoriyama Marathon (J. Ep 131 – Used for UK Hour-Long Special 9 / Series 2 Ep 91) Wipe Out (J. Ep 133 – Used for UK Series 4 Ep 20 / Series 2 Ep 80) Quake (J. Ep 62 – Used for UK Hour-Long Special 1 / Series 2 Ep 83) Bridge Ball (J. Ep 130 – Used for UK Hour-Long Special 4 / Series 2 Ep 86) Shoot 'N' Loot (J. Ep 133 – Used for UK Series 4 Ep 20 / Series 2 Ep 80) Episode 6 (Best Moments Part 1) Best Moments - Part 1 (J. Ep 128) Episode 7 (Best Moments Part 2) Best Moments - Part 2 (J. Ep 129) Episode 8 (International Special) (Japanese Episode 106) To launch one final attack on the castle, Tani (General Lee) travels around the world to gather the best contestants possible and brings them back to Japan to take on Takeshi's games. Link To Sign The petition is Here